mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Formula
Banana Formula is the 17th saga of The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Plot Everyone has a talent, even if it's just sticking six flashlights in your mouth at once or going over Niagara Falls in a giant barrel, and Bullwinkle's happens to be that he can remember everything he ate, it's nothing compared to what inventor Bermuda Schwartz has just accomplished across town: He's invented the Hushaboom, the first completely silent explosive. He loses the formula, so he writes it down on a banana to remember. However, Bullwinkle eats it and gets hiccups from it. Boris and Natasha must get the formula back before it comes out the other end. Boris manages to get himself arrested as a juvenile delinquent (due to his short stature), but presently he's paroled into Natasha's custody. Soon he's pedaling up with a telegram for Moose and Squirrel, informing them they've won a free weekend at Lake Kitchie Itchie Lodge. Boris creates a robot moose which he disguises as a female moose. He sets it to self-destruct. Bullwinkle is oblivious to the fact she isn't real. Rocky tries to warn Bullwinkle, but he doesn't listen. In no time at all, the cabin explodes and so does the robot. Boarding a river steamer for home following the explosion of the lodge, Bullwinkle keeps hiccupping the formula, so Rocky figures what his moose pal needs is a good hiccupping doctor-which should be Boris's cue, only the villain has the Pottsylvanian blues and is certain that Moose and Squirrel finally will see through his disguise, so Natasha cheers him up with Article Six of the Villains Handbook: And lo and behold, when he introduces himself as the ship's doc, our heroes seem more concerned with bad puns than familiar voices and seeing through disguises. Boris and Natasha, with their tape recording of Bullwinkle hiccupping the secret formula, are off to rendezvous with Fearless Leader, jetting in from Pottsylvania. Meanwhile, two terse refugees from Dragnet give our heroes a good grilling, clapping the incredulous Bullwinkle into custody before he can spill the secret formula yet again. And when Rocky calls Army Intelligence a contradiction in terms, the two agents bind and gag him and the Narrator too. When Fearless Leader listens to the recording and hears Boris calling him ugly, he gets so angry that he knocks himself out shooting at the offending tape recorder. Meanwhile, not only our heroes, but the Narrator, too, is gagged and bound, but his clipped-cop captors realize their chief can't appear until the customary announcement by the Narrator, along the lines of and just then a familiar figure entered the room, so they rip the Narrator's gag-and his moustache-off enabling Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz to enter the room. Peachfuzz frees our heroes, and together, with the aid of Peter Peachfuzz Polar Path Predictor, patent pending, a powerful electronic direction-diving machine, they set off to find Boris and Natasha, who have just mixed up their first successful batch of Hushaboom. As our heroes arrive below, Boris drops a Hushaboom-filled test tube on them, only to remember just barely in time that there's enough explosive in it to blow up the building he and Natasha are in too; so instead, dashing down and snatching the boom tube out of the air, he introduces himself as the world's greatest scientist, J. Robert Oppendowner, and invites Bullwinkle in for a heartly slurp of his latest invention, Soda Pow. Boris and Natasha take one look at the exploded warehouse and figure Moose and Squirrel are TV cartoon history, but Bullwinkle is feeling fit as a fiddle and twice as stringy after leaving the deadly Soda-Pow test tube behind while going off with Rocky to search for a straw to drink it with. A passing sheriff takes one look at Boris and Natasha and arrests them-for spying? for master criminality? for mad-bombing? Not exactly. For being litterbugs to be precise. Trivia * The Jane Moosefield trick was later used again in the 2014 CGI short. * The female moose sounds like Nell Fenwick, who is voiced by June Foray who voices all the females in this series. Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Episodes